Segundas oportunidades
by Percy Ignatius Wood
Summary: Oliver Wood, jugador estrella y nuevo dueño del Puddlemore United, regresa a buscar a la unica persona que ha amado, y poder resarsir sus errores del pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES**

By: Percival Ignatius Word

N/A: Este es mi primer fic 100 slash de Percy y Oliver, mi pareja favorita de Harry Potter espero y les guste.

Primer Capitulo:

Fútbol en el parque

El sol de verano brillaba en el cielo, en un fin de semana como cualquier otro en la que las familias aprovechan de pasar un tiempo de calidad en el parque central , disfrutando de unos helados frente a la fuente de agua en forma de ángel, jugar con las mascotas, o también se puede disfrutar de un buen partido de fútbol, con jugadores de diversas edades, pero en una de las canchas, donde padres y madres de familia gritan y alientan a sus niños donde la mayoría no llegan a mas de los cinco años, una cabeza pelirroja sobresale entre el publico.

Los gritos de euforia de los padres aumentaban, mientras que uno de los pequeños jugadores se adueña del balón y se acercaba con rapidez hacia el arco para meter el gol que tanto necesitaban, en los últimos minutos del partido, la mayoría de los ojos estaban puestos sobre el delantero, pero solo un par de ojos azules detrás de unos lentes de montura fina, se quedaba atento en el arquero, esperando, animando, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de pronto se levanta con rapidez para gritar por la fuerza de la emoción.

El delantero se prepara, y con una patada algo torpe dispara el balón, la gente ahora mira el arco con emoción, la pelota se acerca rápidamente, pero el pequeño arquero ya estaba preparado y con una mirada determinada se lanza y atrapa la pelota, el publico grita de emoción, el arbitro hace sonar su pito, indicando el fin del partido y el equipo ganador corre a abrasar a su arquero, este recibe con alegría las felicitaciones de sus compañeros.

Estuviste grandioso Thomas, si no hubieses parado tantos goles, hubiésemos perdido- dijo un niño de cabellos rubios.

Gracias, Josh, tu también jugaste muy bien- Respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa a su amigo.

Mientras los niños celebraban su victoria, el joven pelirrojo se acercaba por detrás al pequeño arquero, y sin que el susodicho se diese cuenta este era de pronto elevado en el aire para luego recibir un abraso de felicitación por parte de su padre.

Felicidades por tu victoria, hijo, jugaste mejor que nadie. Dijo el pelirrojo, mientras su hijo se abrasaba de el y ponía sus piernitas en la cintura de su padre para sujetarse.

Gracias, papi, viste cuantos goles detuve?. Dijo el pequeño que miraba con felicidad a unos ojos tan azules como los suyos.

Si, eres el mejor arquero del mundo, Thomas. Sonrió Percy, mientras besaba la frente de su hijo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Thomas brillaba haciendo que el corazón de Percy recordara por unos instantes la misma sonrisa, en un rostro muy parecido al de su hijo, mucho tiempo atrás luego de un partido de Quidditch, donde el dueño de esa sonrisa, lo sujetaba como él ahora sujetaba su hijo.

Luego de unos momentos de nostalgia, Percy volvió a sonreír y miro a su joven hijo - y bien Thomas, listo para ir a celebrar tu victoria con tus amiguitos?

Si, papi, Josh y los demás quieren ir a comer pizza y gaseosas, vamos antes que nos dejen. El pequeño niño se soltó de su padre, y tomando de su mano le apresuro a seguir al montón de gente que se juntaba para ir a celebrar.

Percy reía de jubilo mientras era arrastrado por su pequeño hijo de pelo castaño corto, y con un rostro lleno de vida, tan parecido a su padre, pensó Percy, y este no podía hacer nada mas que lamentarse. Mientras los demás niños iban junto a sus dos padres, su hijo nunca conocería a su otro padre, que ni siquiera sabia que tenia.

Pero Percy Weasley no tenia tiempo de pensar en lo que pudo ser o seria, su única preocupación era el niño que sujetaba su mano, así ha sido por los últimos cinco años y así será siempre.

Solo que ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que su vida como la conocian hiba a cambiar tan repentinamente.

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

**SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES**

By: Percival Ignatius Wood

N/A: Esta historia no seguira la trama completa de Harry Potter en los libros, pienso hacer un uso diferente de los personajes para hacer la historia más interesante.

Segundo Capitulo:

Búsqueda

Treinta y uno de octubre, noche de todos los santos, las calles del callejón Diagon se encontraban repletas de brujos y brujas que caminaban con apuro para comprar ofrendas florales en esta fecha de conmemoración del cuarto aniversario de la caída de Lord Voldemort a manos del héroe del mundo mágico Harry Potter, en la batalla de Hogwarts. Aquella noche en la que varios jóvenes brujos y brujas lucharon con valentía, por sus familias y amigos en contra del mago mas oscuro que haya existido, y uno de los jóvenes magos combatientes de esta lucha, ahora un hombre de espaldas anchas y un cuerpo musculo y bronceado, con un rostro apuesto y varonil y unos ojos y cabellos castillos que le daban cierto aire infantil, caminaba por estas calles, en busca de respuestas, al gran misterio que lo ha venido persiguiendo ya por mas de cinco años.

Oliver Wood, se encontraba aun sorprendido por todo lo que los gemelos Weasley le habían dicho acerca de su ex compañero de escuela, Percy.

" Entonces, aun después de estos cuatro años no han tenido ninguna noticia de su hermano?". Oliver pregunto con preocupación. Ya que muchas personas fueron victimas de los mortifagos.

"Por desgracia así es". Respondió Fred. "Al parecer el desapareció el mismo día en que los mortifagos tomaron el ministerio y nadie ha sabido nada de él desde entonces."

"Han intentado buscarlo por su propia cuenta?". Pregunto esperanzado.

Fred y George suspiraron y miraron con ojos cansados a su ex capitán de equipo.

"La verdad es que lo hemos buscado por cielo y tierra, le pedimos ayuda a los aurores para busquen a Percy en el bajo mundo, en caso de que se haya envuelto junto a los mortifagos pero sin resultado" Respondió George.

"En verdad creen que su hermano se halla unido al lado oscuro". Pregunto irritado Oliver.

Los gemelos solo se encogieron de hombros. "Valía la pena intentarlo" Respondió Fred.

"Que hay de sus hermanos mayores, Percy no trato de ponerse en contacto con ellos?". Pregunto Oliver, sabiendo que Percy siempre se había llevado mejor con sus hermanos mayores que con los gemelos.

"Cuando ese idiota se fue, corto todo lazo con toda la familia, Bill le mando una invitación a su boda, pero Percy simplemente la devolvió sin abrirla". Respondió amargado Fred.

"Sin embargo Bill y Charly también han intentado ubicarlo cada uno por su lado, con la esperanza de que Percy reaccione mejor con ellos que con nosotros". Explico George.

"Ambos aprovechan sus contactos en el extranjero para encontrarlo, o al menos saber si sigue vivo o no." Dijo de forma sombría Fred.

Un terrible sentimiento sacudió a todo el ser de Oliver con esa idea, pero por su propia sanidad menta, cambio el tema. "Tal vez tu hermano no quiere que lo vean, cuando Perce se propone algo lo consigue a cualquier costo, y supongo que por eso no lo encuentran" Dijo Oliver.

"tks, la única interesada en verlo es Ma, a nosotros no nos importa un knuts lo que le pase a ese idiota" Respondió George sin mucha convección en sus palabras.

Oliver lo noto y paso por algo este comentario, "Que es lo que han podido saber de él".

Fred y George se miraron, inseguros si debían o no compartir la poca información que tenían con su antiguo capitán, luego de unos cuantos segundos que parecieron una eternidad para Oliver, Fred respondió: "Todo lo que sabemos, es que Percy fue visto por un auror amigo de Moody en un barco al sur del país, en Corwal, hace dos años aproximadamente".

"¡Corwal!" Dijo Oliver, "estás seguro?!".

"Si, sin embargo cuando nos dirigimos hacia allá, nadie en el barco recordaba haber visto a alguien con las características de Percy" Respondió George.

"No creen que tal vez Percy les borro la memoria?" Pregunto Oliver.

"Es posible" Dijo George. Analizando la posibilidad que en ese entonces no habían considerado.

De nuevo un silencio lleno la habitación cada uno con la mente trabajando a mil por hora, hasta que de pronto la curiosidad se despertó en Fred. " Y bueno mi querido Oliver, a que se debe tanta curiosidad, sobre el paradero de nuestro hermano, el señor perfecto?". Pregunto.

Oliver se puso algo nervioso pero se sobrepuso una vez mas y respondió con seguridad, "bueno solo quería saber, que había sido de Percy todo este tiempo"

"En serio?" Pregunto desconfiado George. "Después de todo no recuerdo que tu y el hayan sido muy amigos en la escuela"

Oliver solo pudo sonreír para sus adentros y respondió "Percy y yo solíamos llevarnos bien, solo que no teníamos los mismos intereses en ese entonces".

Los gemelos Weasley lo escucharon algo extrañados. " Bueno si sabemos algo más de Percy te lo haremos saber, Ollie, ok?". Agrego Fred.

"Muchas gracias chicos". Oliver vio su reloj y vio que era hora de que regresara a sus entrenamientos.

"Bueno muchachos tengo que irme, estaremos al tanto de acuerdo?". Y luego de un apretón de manos, se retiro del local. Dejando a los gemelos intrigados por su conducta.

Una vez afuera, lo único que podía pensar Oliver era como ponerse en contacto con su amado nerd, y tal vez volver a empezar, y sin saberlo los gemelos le habían propinado la pista necesaria para empezar, Falmouth, Corwal hace muchos años cuando aun estaban en la escuela, Oliver recordaba que él y Percy solían hablar de ir allá a pasar un verano juntos cuando pudiesen, tal vez Percy había ido allá para escapar del mundo, pero inconscientemente o tal vez no, darle la oportunidad a Oliver de encontrarlo.

Oliver apresuro su paso, si quería encontrar al pelirrojo tenía que ir preparado para lo que pudiese encontrar, y tenía que hacerlo solo, no quería arriesgarse a complicar su búsqueda con la compañía de los Weasley y sus conflictos en caso de que lo encontrase.

Una sonrisa picara se formaba en los labios de Oliver con la ilusión de su amor perdido.

"Percy Weasley, tú y tu trasero serán míos de nuevo".

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES**

By: Percival Ignatius Wood

N/A: Me alegra saber que me historia este gustando, y quisiera hacer una aclaración, este cuento tiene autor, no autora jejeje, una vez aclarado prosigamos.

Tercer Capítulo:

Lunes

La alarma del despertador sonaba con insistencia por segunda vez, en cinco minutos, y en por debajo de las sabanas, una figura de deslizaba con pereza para poder apagarla, una mano se estira para agarrar el reloj al mismo tiempo que una maraña de cabellos pelirrojos también aparece.

"_Lunes, odio los lunes". _Fue lo primero en que pudo pensar Percy Prewett, anteriormente conocido como Percy Weasley.

Con una velocidad que solo el ex prefecto podría alcanzar, se levanto de la cama, y se dirigió al baño, luego de una media hora de ducharse y cambiarse, fue a la su cocina para preparar el desayuno para él y para su hijo, y hablando del enano...

¡¡¡THOMASS!!! , ya levántate hijo tenemos que irnos pronto!.

Cinco minutos después Percy pudo escuchar unos pequeños piececitos acercándosele por detrás y de pronto un par de pequeños pero fuertes brazos se aferraron a sus piernas.

"Buenos días, papi".

Percy bajo la mirada y pudo ver entre sus piernas como su hijo le daba los buenos días con una sonrisa, que provocaba que su corazón se derrita de felicidad. Y le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa igual de grande.

"Buenos días, hijo dormiste bien". Percy se dio media vuelta y tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos para darle su abrazo y su besito en la frente de buenos días, mientras que Thomas aprovechaba y le daba uno en la mejilla.

"Si papi, pero ahora tengo muchaaaa hammbree" Dijo Thomas entre risitas mientras su papa lo sentaba, y le servía un vaso de jugo de naranja y un platón de su cereal favorito. Mientras que Percy, se sirvió una taza de café, con algunos biscochos.

" Eso es todo lo que desayunaras papi?". Thomas miro con el ceño fruncido, a veces pensaba que su papá no comía lo suficiente en las mañanas. Percy no pudo sonreír ante la preocupación de su hijo, y rápidamente tomo un poco del cereal de su hijo para no molestarlo. Thomas podría ser muy terco cuando él se lo proponía.

Pasado el desayuno, Percy baño a Thomas y lo ayudo a alistarse para el jardín de niños. Padre e hijo salieron de su apartamento que quedaba cerca del centro del pueblo parroquial de Falmouth, Corwal, el cual era conocido por su gran belleza de sus casas antiguas, por sus hermosas playas y la actividad pesquera de la zona.

Padre e hijo iban tomados de la mano mientras Thomas le contaba a su papá de las últimas noticias del mundo del futbol, Percy escuchaba atentamente y con genuino interés a su hijo, tal y como lo hacía con cierto jugador de Quidditch hace ya tanto tiempo.

"Bien Thomas, recuerda que tienes que obedecer a tu maestra, y que vendré por ti a las tres de acuerdo" Dijo Percy.

"a las tres, si papi" Dijo Thomas mirando su gran reloj de spider man.

"Bien Thomas cuídate" Percy se agacho y despidió a su hijo con un abrazo, al que su hijo correspondió.

Mientras que Thomas se preparaba para su día en el jardín de niños, Percy se apresuro a esconderse detrás de unos arbustos.

"Mierda, creo que esta vez si se me hizo tarde, y sin mi bicicleta, no tengo otra opción más que _aparecerme _en el campus".

Percy se aseguro de que nadie lo estuviese viendo, y con un _pop _se desvaneció en el aire, para aparecer en el campus de la universidad de Falmouth, una vez se seguro de que nadie lo vio aparecerse, se dirigió velozmente y con la mayor dignidad posible hacia la oficina del decano de matemáticas, el señor Christian Simmons, en donde Percy trabajaba como su ayudante.

"Buenos días, señor Percy". Saludo el señor Simmons, un hombre ya entrado a mas de los sesenta años, medio calvo, aunque con un cuerpo robusto y alto de más de los uno ochenta. Y de buen carácter aunque estricto.

"Buenos días señor Simmons, espero no haber llegado tarde" Dijo Percy con una sonrisa algo culpable por haberse dormido esa mañana.

" Para nada, muchacho, llegas justo a tiempo, necesito que me alistes el informe de contabilidad del anterior trimestre y prepares copias para los miembros del comité, de acuerdo?". Dijo el señor Simmons.

"Claro señor lo tendrá listo en su escritorio en un momento". Dijo Percy, sin dejar de sentir la misma emoción cada vez que la presión de un buen trabajo le hace sentir.

Percy se sentó en su escritorio y se preparo para entregar el informe en el que había estado trabajando los últimos días, claro sin dejar de lado a su hijo.

Las horas pasaron y Percy siguió haciendo su rutina diaria, de preparar y archivar informes, aunque en varias ocasiones algunos catedráticos de la universidad le pedían su colaboración en algunas materias, para revisar exámenes, o para dar tutela a los alumnos. Un trabajo que Percy ya estaba acostumbrado desde hace mucho tiempo. Aunque al principio no estaba seguro de que pudiese llevar el trabajo, pero luego de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que las matemáticas muggles universitarias no eran más difíciles que las de los magos y cuando se dio cuenta de eso, se alegro de haber llevado el estudio del mundo muggles y aritmancia en su colegio.

El reloj ya marcaba las dos y media, y Percy pensó que ya era hora de ir por Thomas.

"Disculpe, señor Simmons, ya son las tres". Aviso Percy a su jefe desde la puerta de su oficina.

"Bueno muchacho, ve y trae a ese pequeño demonio que tienes por hijo, que aun me debe un juego de ajedrez." Dijo el señor Simmons con una cara de ligera irritación con la idea de que un cinco añero lo derrote tantas veces en un juego en el que hasta hace poco se consideraba invicto.

"Si señor en seguida". Dijo Percy con una sonrisa, y se apresuro a la salida del edificio, por suerte ese día, Anastasia, una compañera de trabajo a la que la había prestado su bicicleta, hace durante el fin de semana, por fin se la devolvió, aunque Percy no pudo evitar una mueca de fastidio al ver que aun estaba algo sucia, a pesar de haberla limpiado ya esa mañana. Y la tonta excusa que le dio Ana de la razón de esto.

" _Pero, pero,… que diablos estuviste haciendo con mi bicicleta, Anastasia!!!" Grito Percy, al mirar el lamentable estado en la que se encontraba su bicicleta, tenía una capa gruesa de lodo encima, ramas y hasta banderines, además que la cadena estaba suelta, y el asiento parecía colgar._

"_Lo siento mucho Percy, querido, fue un accidente en serio" Dijo apenada Anastasia Boyle, una muchacha de unos veintidós años, de una estatura de unos metro setenta, ojos color miel y cabello castaño corto, muy guapetona por cierto._

" _Como que un accidente, explícate?!" Dijo más irritado todavía Percy._

"_Lo que pasa es que deje la bicicleta en mi jardín y mis hermanitos se pusieron a jugar con ella, y cuando los pille, estaban armando un tanque con ella, y no me quedo tiempo para limpiarla, lo siento mucho" Dijo una vez más esperando que su voz sonara tan apenada como se sentía._

_A Percy no le dio de otra más que resignarse y esperar a que nadie lo viera para arreglarla con un poco de magia, estos muggles, les das la mano y te toman del cuello, pensó._

Percy ya había llegado a las puertas del jardín de niño, donde ya varios padres se iban con sus hijos a casa, Percy avisto a su hijo colgando de uno de los columpios riendo alegremente con su amigo Josh.

" Papi!" Dijo feliz Thomas al ver a su papá llegar, y salto del columpio para ir a abrasarlo.

"Llegaste a tiempo papi, tengo hambre" Dijo Thomas.

"Pero muchacho, tu siempre tienes hambre" Dijo Percy fingiendo asombro por el apetito de su hijo.

"Si papi, pero recuerda que soy un niño en crecimiento". Respondió Thomas con una sonrisa picara.

" _Pequeño bribón" _Pensó Percy.

"Buenos tardes señor Percy" Dijo Josh, saludando respetuosamente al papá de su amigo.

" Buenas tardes Joshy, se divirtieron mucho hoy'? Pregunto con amabilidad Percy.

" Sip, mucho".

"me alegro, dime ya llego tu mamá por ti, Josh".

"No aun no," Respondió Josh.

"Si quieres, nos podemos quedar contigo hasta que llegue, dijo Percy, sabiendo que a veces la mamá de Josh salía tarde de su trabajo.

"Me gustaría mucho, señor Percy". Dijo aliviado de la compañía, Josh.

"Ven a jugar con nosotros papi" Dijo Thomas, tomando a su papá del brazo para llevarlo hasta el subí y baja.

Percy solo una carcajada de alegría con la emoción de los dos niños de jugar con él, después de todo, quien iba a pensar que terminaría siendo tan buen compañero de juegos.

Percy empezó a jugar con los niños, sin imaginar que muy pronto su vida y la de su hijo, estaba a punto de dar un gran vuelco, con la llegada de Oliver Wood, al pueblo.

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

**SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES**

By: Percival Ignatius Wood

N/A: Creen que sea prudente incluir la vida sexual de Oliver y Percy????

Cuarto Capítulo:

Falmouth

El aire frio proveniente del mar, soplaba con fuerza contra la piel bronceada de Oliver Wood, quien ya estaba en su segunda semana de búsqueda en Falmouth.

Oliver se dirigió ahí, el día siguiente de su conversación con los gemelos Weasley, una vez llegado a Falmouth, Wood, inicio su búsqueda en la comunidad mágica local, incluso pidió la ayuda de algunos de sus compañeros del Puddlemore, pero sin éxito. Nadie recordaba a un joven mago pelirrojo como Percy; y si él no estaba en el mundo mágico, la otra posibilidad sería que Percy se estuviese ocultando en el mundo muggle, lo que tenía sentido del pro que su familia no había podido dar con él.

Conociendo a Percy y su pasión por la política, Oliver intento buscarlo en la alcaldía del pueblo, pero sin éxito, también probo distintos tipos de conjuros rastreadores y buscadores, pero sin éxito, pero a pesar de todo esto, Oliver sabía que Percy se encontraba allí, podía _sentirlo, _Oliver tuvo una inmensa alegría al darse cuenta de esto, porque solo los magos que posean un gran vinculo entre ellos son capaces de sentir si su ser amado esta cerca, y compartir su magia.

Y si bien el vinculo había sido roto hace varios años, ahora estaba de nuevo allí, el porqué, era desconocido para Oliver.

" Tal vez, tu también me extrañas, no es así, Perce?". Oliver pensó para sí, mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas del parque central.

La tarde ya estaba llegando a su fin y varias de las familias que se encontraban en el parque, se dirigían de vuelta a casa, sin embargo algunos niños seguían jugando con una pelota extraña, que no podía volar, sin embargo, esto no parecía ser un problema para divertirse.

Oliver cerró los ojos con fuerza, "Si tan solo no hubiésemos actuado sido unos idiotas, ahora estaríamos juntos". Ollie permaneció con los ojos cerrados, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, mientras recordaba tiempo en Hogwarts.

"_BOOOOMMMM!!!!", _De pronto Oliver sintió como si su cabeza fuera golpeada con un bate de Quidditch en la cabeza, tumbándolo para atrás, su cabeza le daba vueltas, y que era eso que sentía en su nariz, acaso sangre?

"Hijo de puta!!". Oliver grito con rabia, abrió los ojos y pudo ver la fuente de su dolor, la pelota con la que los mocosos estaban jugando, Oliver levanto la pelota en sus manos, y miro con enfado al grupo de niños que miraban con miedo a aquel hombre grande y musculoso que tenía su balón.

Todos se miraron entre sí, y de pronto, uno de los niños se acerco con paso seguro hacia Oliver. Este vio como el chiquillo se le acercaba y cuando ya estuvo frente a él, Oliver no pudo evitar sentir que se veía a sí mismo, yendo a disculparse por haber roto el florero de su madre con su quaffle.

"Lo lamento mucho señor, no fue mi intención lastimarlo, se encuentra bien?". Dijo el niño.

"eummmmm…." Oliver se encontraba atónito, aquel niño era idéntico a él, el mismo rostro, misma contextura física, todo excepto los ojos, los de Oliver eran de un color chocolate, estos eran azules, tan azules como el cielo.

El niño puso una cara de total preocupación y angustia, al parecer el pelotazo fue más fuerte de lo que pensó.

" Señor, está bien?" Pregunto de nuevo.

Oliver pudo salir de su estupor y respondió." Este… si… si me encuentro bien, fuiste tu quien pateo la pelota?"

"Si lo siento mucho, creo que la patee demasiado fuerte" Dijo apenado.

Oliver se quedo atónito, este niño no debe tener más de cinco años, y fue capaz de noquearlo con un solo pelotazo, impresionante la verdad.

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio, y el niño empezó a ponerse incomodo, se dio vuelta y pudo ver que todos sus amigos se habían escapado, lo más seguro para evitar la reprimenda también. Volvió su mirada a aquel hombre extraño, y pregunto de nuevo " Me podría devolver la pelota por favor, señor?".

" Eh?... a si, sí , claro, aquí tienes muchacho" . Oliver le entro la pelota al niño. Y no pudo evitar su curiosidad sobre este deporte.

"Disculpa niño, me podrías decir cómo se llama este deporte que estabas jugando?"

El niño puso una cara como si hubiese sido él quien hubiese recibido el pelotazo ahora. " Pero estábamos jugando futbol, acaso usted no lo conoce señor?".

"De donde yo vengo, no conocemos este tipo de juegos". Dijo Oliver rápidamente.

" En serio?, yo creí que todo el mundo conocía el futbol" Dijo extrañado el niño.

Oliver soltó una fuerte carcajada por la cara de asombro del niño muggle.

"Por cierto, cuál es tu nombre?". Pregunto.

"Me llamo Thomas, señor". Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa Thomas.

"Bueno Thomas, espero que la próxima vez tengas más cuidado, no queras lastimar a tus amigos mientras juegan no?" Dijo Oliver.

Las orejas de Thomas se pusieron rojas, indicando que ya había pasado antes, sin embargo Oliver no pudo evitar pensar en otra persona que también le pasaba lo mismo cuando se enojaba, avergonzaba, o tenía sexo.

"Si, no se preocupe, lo tendré" Dijo Thomas.

Oliver sonrió al niño.

"Bueno señor, una vez más disculpe por el pelotazo, ya me tengo que ir. Mi papa se enojara mucho si no vuelvo con el pronto" Dijo Thomas, preocupado.

"De acuerdo Thomas un gusto conocerte, y por cierto mi nombre es Oliver". Oliver extendió su mano para despedirse del niño, Thomas la tomo con confianza, "igualmente señor".

Una vez más Oliver tuvo una sensación extraña en todo su ser cuando estrecho la mano de ese niño.

"hasta luego, señor"

Oliver vio al niño salir corriendo en busca de su padre, una vez perdido de vista, saco su pañuelo para poder limpiarse la nariz.

"mierda como un niño tan pequeño puede tener tanta fuerza". Pensó una vez más fastidiado por el dolor.

Oliver empezó su camino de vuelta a su hotel, el frio cada vez era más fuerte, indicando que el invierno sería muy duro este año, y que será una navidad con mucha nieve.

Oliver ya estaba en las afueras del parque cuando escucho que alguien le hablaba.

"Señor!.. Señor!.. Espere!". Escucho

Oliver se volteo y pudo ver a Thomas a unos metros de él, sin embargo, la figura detrás del niño lo puso en alerta.

"Percy??!!!"

"Oliver??!!!"

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES**

By: Percival Ignatius Wood

N/A: Disculpen el retraso, la universidad me ha tenido muy ocupado para actualizar esta historia, pero espero poder terminarla, y también realizar otras más cortas.

Quinto Capítulo:

Hermes y el roble

"Percy??!!!"

"Oliver??!!!"

"Thomas!!!". Grito el niño emocionado, pensando que su papá y el señor Oliver estaban jugando. Los dos adultos, que se miraban fijamente se volcaron a verlo unos momentos, y lo vieron reírse emocionado, pero para Percy, esto era lo peor que pudo haber llegado a pasarle.

Oliver mientras tanto, lo observaba de pies a cabeza de reojo, el Percy que tenía adelante era muy diferente al Percy de siempre. En Hogwart, Percy tenía el cabello corto y rizado de un color rojo anaranjado, con unos lentes de montura gruesa y pecas en lugares de su cuerpo que solo el mismo Oliver había visto. El Percy frente a él, tenía el cabello de un tono vino tinto y tan largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, su rostro estaba limpio de pecas, con excepción de unas cuantas en su nariz, con lentes de montura fina, pero a pesar de estos cambios, el escocés lo reconoció inmediatamente.

"Oliver, que… que estás haciendo aquí!!!". Pregunto Percy, cada vez mas alarmado por la situación.

"Pe… Percy…yo estaba" Fue lo único que pudo responder Oliver.

"Responde". Increpo Percy con fuerza en su voz.

"Buscándote". Respondió al fin.

" Que?" Dijo Percy en un leve susurro.

"Papi estas bien?". Pregunto Thomas, mientras tomaba la mano de su padre.

"Papi?!". Pregunto atontado Oliver.

"Vámonos Thomas". Dijo fríamente Percy.

" Espera Weasley!!". Oliver dijo molesto, tomando rápidamente a Percy del brazo. Ante esto Thomas, salto en defensa de su papá.

"Oye tu, tonto, deja en paz a mi papá!!!". Exclamo Thomas alarmado y empezó a patear con todas sus fuerzas a Oliver en las canillas.

" Ouch, ouch!!". Grito Oliver sorprendido una vez más por la fuerza de este niño. Mientras Percy aprovecho el momento para soltarse de Oliver, y viendo a su hijo defenderlo, sintió en lo más profundo de ser mucha tristeza por lo cruel que era la situación para todos.

" Thomas, ven aquí!". Llamo Percy.

Luego de dar una patada más a Oliver, Thomas fue rápidamente corriendo a los brazos de su padre.

" Thomas?". Pregunto adolorido Oliver.

Thomas le saco la lengua al hombre que estaba molestando a su papá, Percy queriendo evitar un mayor escándalo, hizo uso de sus poderes, haciendo que Thomas cayera rápidamente en un sueño profundo.

"Percy?". Oliver miro estupefacto, como su antiguo amor, ponía a dormir, al niño que lo había llamado, papá, con un conjuro silencioso y sin hacer uso de su varita, al parecer los poderes de Percy se habían incrementado con el tiempo, lo que lo ponía en una situación muy complicada en ese momento, ya que no podía hacer uso de su varita para defenderse sin lastimar al niño que Percy tenía en brazos.

" Petrificus Totalus!!". Murmuro Percy, mientras hacia un pequeño además con los dedos para hechizar a Oliver antes de que este pudiese reaccionar. Este sin poder moverse ni poder articular palabra, veía como el pelirrojo revisaba sus alrededores, para asegurarse de que no hubiera muggles a su alrededor para poder desaparecerse.

"Adiós Wood". Dijo Percy fríamente, una vez seguro, él y su hijo desaparecieron de la vista del jugador.

Oliver permaneció inmóvil por unos minutos más, hasta que el conjuro de Percy perdiera su efecto, una vez libre de este, empezó a correr por el parque con la esperanza de poder encontrarlos de nuevo.

La cabeza de Oliver daba vueltas, por fin encontró a Percy, pero el encuentro no fue lo que él esperaba, en su mente veía un encuentro en donde él y el pelirrojo terminaran en una cama , sudados, cansados y hasta algo adoloridos, pero no, Percy se puso a la defensiva a penas lo vio, y lo peor de todo, quién era ese niño, y porque demonios era una versión miniatura de él, Oliver sentía que la respuesta estaba ya en su mente, pero quería estar cien por ciento de seguro de eso.

A caso la razón por la que Percy desapareció de la faz del mundo de los magos, era ese pequeño niño?,. Era posible que su antiguo amante, haya huido de todos y de todo, incluyéndolo a el, con un hijo de ambos?, Era Percy capaz de eso y por qué??.

" Demonios Weasley, ni creas que te escaparas de mi!". Murmuro Oliver. Ya sin más que hacer el jugador de Quidditch volvió a su hotel, para planear su próximo movimiento en su búsqueda.

_Mientas en los suburbios de Falmouth_

Percy Weasley apareció en medio del living de su casa, con Thomas en los brazos, dando un gran suspiro de alivio, llevo a Thomas a su habitación, todavía era temprano pero no se sentía con fuerzas para responder las preguntas, que su hijo podría hacerle, por lo que iba a dejarlo dormir un rato hasta la hora de cenar, mientras el tomara medidas tomar para evitar que Wood los encontrara.

"Demonios porque rayos tenias que aparecer Oliver". Dijo Percy, mientras lagrimas de rabia y dolor se formaban en sus ojos, pero este se reusaba a dejarlas caer.

Percy deposito a su hijo en su cama, mirando unos breves minutos como dormía, saco su barita que tenia escondida en su chaqueta, y apuntando a Thomas procedió a conjurar una serie de hechizos protectores y de defensa en su hijo y la habitación.

_Custoditum ere fîlius_

_Exstînctum deprávate as câlîgô _

_Cum opis um sanguis_

_Clârâtum a itineris_

La habitación se iluminaba con luces de varios colores, mientras el pelirrojo movía su barita apuntando a cada rincón para asegurarla, y evitar que cualquiera entrara en ella. La luz se empezó a apagar y cuando los hechizos y encantamientos reforzados, Percy siguió con el resto de la casa.

Lo malo de vivir en una nueva casa para un mago, es que esta no posee la magia y el poder que durante años se llegan a almacenar en las casas que pasan de generación en generación como la Madriguera, que a pesar de no ser una mansión como la de los Malfoys, sus defensas mágicas son de las más poderosas de Inglaterra por la cantidad de Weasleys que la han habitado en el paso del tiempo, y han dejado parte de su magia en ella. Pero Percy, no había recibido todas esas notas altas y premios en la escuela por nada, y sabía exactamente qué hacer para mantenerse seguro a sí mismo y su hijo, ya sea de mortifagos, el mismo señor tenebroso o los Weasley.

Una vez el interior de la casa estuviese segura, Percy salió al jardín, en medio había un árbol de roble joven, y en una de sus ramas se encontraba su fiel lechuza Hermes, el pelirrojo estiro la mano y la lechuza rápidamente voló hacia su amo, sin lastimarlo con sus garras se poso en su brazo, el pelirrojo aseguro de que el conjuro que había puesto en la lechuza siguiera fuerte y reforzarlo aun mas, Percy había descubierto la forma de usar el hechizo _Fidelius _en animales y plantas, es decir Hermes era el guardián de sus secretos , asegurando de que su magia no fuese descubierta, mientras que el roble escondía su hogar y ubicación de cualquier ser sobrenatural que tratara de buscarlos. Ambos, resguardarían a Thomas en caso de que algo llegara a pasarle, ya que al ser seres vivos, los conjuros no desaparecían si el muriera, y nadie sospechara de una lechuza vieja o un árbol en medio de la nada.

"Me temo que esta noche tendrás que quedarte en casa amigo mío" .Dijo Percy mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su lechuza, mientras que esta ululaba algo molesta por la noticia.

"Tenemos visitas inesperadas y no es conveniente de que te vean por la zona, sin que te reconozcan". Dijo Percy, tratando de apaciguar a su amigo, mientras una idea aterradora le vino a la mente, habrá venido en realidad Oliver solo o con algún miembro del ministerio o peor aun con algún miembro de su ex familia.

"Lo mejor será tener más cuidado durante un tiempo, y si es necesario, tendremos que irnos de este lugar". En ese momento Percy maldijo su estupidez por no haberle borrado a Oliver la memoria antes de desaparecerse, pero presentía que volvería a ver al jugador de Quidditch y cuando lo hiciera estaría preparado, pensó mientras con su mano apretaba su barita.

"_Nada lastimara a mi hijo". _Fue el pensamiento que llenaba la mente de Percy, mientras Hermes continuaba con su canto, para dar a su amo el apoyo que necesita.

_Continuara…_

Notas del autor: Bueno trate de hacer lo posible con el latín para hacer de esta historia lo mas Harry Potter posible, aquí la traducción de los hechizos que utiliza Percy…

Protejan a mi hijo

Destruyendo el mal y la oscuridad

Con mi poder y mi sangra

Iluminaran su camino


End file.
